Here's To Never Growing UP
by Kady Whitlock
Summary: After Italy, Edward becomes too possessive for our favorite human. She's tired of being treated like a child. As Edward continues to push her away, will she end up in someone else's arms that will let her be free to have the fun she deserves and become the woman she's suppose to be? Is acting like a typical 19 year old really a bad thing? AU OCC Bella. Sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yes I know my stories aren't finished! I'm working on it! This popped in my head while I was in the shower! :) Enjoy! **

**Bella's POV**

"Damn it all!" I screamed to no one. Once again, I'm trapped in this goddamn house being babysat by fucking vampires. I'm pretty sure I was more than capable of taking care of myself before I even met them. Victoria is dead, James is dead also. What's the fucking problem people?!

Edward claims it's for my safety, lately, I'm not so sure. I haven't been anywhere except school or home. Even at school he was always by my side. I can't do shit unless I go to the bathroom and even then, he's standing by the door. It was stressing me out and driving me crazy. I feel bad for Jasper. My emotions must also be stressing him out. Him and Rosalie were the one's babysitting. Me and her have had a much better relationship. She hates the fact that Edward was treating me like a China doll. She also knows that I've taken care of myself before.

I heard a knock on the door and Rosalie walked in. She was so gorgeous! Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a simple black T-shirt with the word "FANCY" on it and some white yoga pants.

"Bella are you ok? She asked sitting on the bed. I sighed with frustration.

"Fuck no I'm not ok! I'm tired of being treated like a baby! I'm 19 years old, work a part time job, have my own car, graduating EARLY, and on top of that, I got accepted into Harvard. Pretty sure babies don't do that! Damn! This is 2015, not 1940. I can't wait for college, or wait, he's going to be there too. I'm sick of it!" I was red in the face, had tears down my face and was ready to punch something. Jasper ran up the stairs and send me a heaping load of calmness.

"Darlin I know you're upset but please calm down." Hearing his voice suddenly calmed me down. Rosalie looked between the two of us and smirked. Then she had a look on her face and gasped.

"We are going out tonight Bella." I looked at her.

"I'm not suppose to-"

"Fuck Edward! You're right! You are a very grown, mature young lady, but you are also not a child. Life is about taking risks and living a little. The way you're going, you might as well be in a dungeon." I nodded slowly. She was right. My phone buzzed and I saw a text from Alice.

"_**Me and Emmett are finishing our hunt early and coming home! We want to go out with you guys! Don't worry, you'll be safe. As for Edward, don't worry about him either. He's too busy hunting. There's also an outfit in your closet in a pink box. You'll look hot! Love you!- Alice**_

I looked in the closet and I saw the pink box. Slowly opening it, I gasped in shock. Only Alice. A pair of tight blue jeans, a midriff top with the phrase "FUCK YOU" on it, some 5 inch black heels. I was in love with the outfit. The heels scared me though. My phone buzzed again.

"_**You'll walked perfectly in the shoes. Have some confidence! Love ya" **_I smiled softly and walked in the bathroom and took a shower. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I screamed because I saw Rosalie with her makeup bag.

"Rose you scared me!" She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was wondering if I could do your makeup and hair" She asked softly. I smiled. At least she asked. Alice forced.

"Of course! Come on! I gotta get sexy!" She grinned

"Go Bella! Hurry up Jasper we will be done in 20 mins and Alice &amp; Em will be here in 10."

"Ok!"

****!5 minutes later.

I was sexy as fuckkkkkk! The jeans gave me an ass I didn't know I had. I was tanning a little since we've been back so my stomach was tan. I try to workout when I can. Since Edward is so fucking scared of me getting hurt, I just do workouts with Rosalie. I had a 6-pack coming in and I loved it. My titties also got a bit bigger ever since we came back. I don't know if it's the pasta or what but when I met Edward I was a 36B, now I'm a 40D. It fits my body well.

Rose made my hair in curls and my make up was on point. I told her to take some selfies for Instagram. She couldn't believe I had one. I told her I kept it a secret because of Edward. I had 2,000 followers. Facebook isn't that serious so I don't have one. I have a Twitter. I had 2,500 on it. Me and Rose took some pictures and I instantly got 60 likes in less than 20 mins. I had comments out the ass.

"Damn Bella looking good!"

"Edward is a lucky man."

"Damn Bella's eyebrows are on fleek!"

"Sexyyyy. Who's the gorgeous blonde?"

We both laughed and met Jasper, Emmett and Alice downstairs. Rosalie was wearing a tight pair of white pants, her blood red heels, a red top with a black cami. Her hair was in curls and her make up was similar than mine.

Alice was wearing a white jumper with a black cami and white heels. She spiked her hair and had her makeup done. I guess she's looking for a guy tonight. I forgot to mention, her &amp; Jasper aren't together anymore. They act like brother and sister though. They realized that it was time for them to end their marriage. They loved each other but not in love with each other anymore.

Emmett was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and his new Jordan's that he got the other day.

I had a long look at Jasper. He was wearing an American Eagle shirt that was light green, low waist dark washed jeans, and his converses. His hair was neatly combed. He looked extremely handsome. I never noticed it before. He had more muscle than Edward and his demeanor was more manly. Compared to Jasper, Edward was a little boy. Jasper was a man. I guess he realized I was staring because when he turned to me, he looked at me up and down. I blushed and winked at him.

"Damn Bells! You look hot!" Alice gushed. I blushed deeper.

"Thank you! One more thing." I took out my iPhone, turned it off and threw it on the sofa. The vampires looked at me with shock. I shrugged.

If he really needs me he will call you guys. I'm ready to go turn the fuck up!" I yelled. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Oh fuck yeah! I like this Bella! Turn up!" We all walked to Emmett's Jeep and we were on our way to our first destination. It was a night club. The girls convinced the bouncer to let us in and we found a booth. It was one of those bars that let ages 18 and over drink. It was an undercover bar. Bad I know but I've been here with Jacob before and They did a terrific job.

"What can I get y'all?" The waiter asked eyeing Rose. Emmett growled.

"My WIFE would like a Cosmo." The waiter paled.

"I would like a bottle of Jack Daniels." I grinned. They looked at me shocked.

"What? I drink a lot haha!" Everyone else placed their drink order and within 5 minutes our drinks were here. I took 2 shots before I heard music. It was Nick Jonas's "Wilderness". Me, Rose, and Alice screamed.

"I love this song!" I yelled over the music.

"Come on Emmy let's go dance!" They were gone in a heartbeat. Alice found a guy. Leaving me and Jasper.

"You wanna dance darlin?" God that accent. So deep and sexy. One dance can't hurt.

"Ok! And Jasper, don't be so scared, I'm not gonna bite you..." I wrapped my hand in his and whispered in his ear seductively.

"Unless you want me to." I heard him growl and pulled me to the dance floor. By then, the song changed to Pony by Ginuwine. The mood of the whole club turned sexual. I guess Jasper projected lust around everyone. He pulled me close to him and we slowly grinded aganist each other. The sexual tension was high, the attraction was there. I run my fingers through his hair and he purred softly. I never had this kind of pleasure with Edward. He was too careful.

Too soon the song ended and I wanted a tattoo.

"Edward is going to freak!" Emmett bellowed when we walked into the tattooo parlor. Alice decided to bring her little friend along. She said he might be her soul mate. He was a cutie! Brown hair like mine, green eyes, a body built like Emmett's and had a smile to die for.

"I don't care. I'm gonna live dammit." I laughed. By the time the night was over, I had a flower on the small of my back. I had Charlie's name on my left wrist, my mother's name on the other, I got my 2nd ear holes pierced and even my cartilage pierced. Emmett dared me to get my belly button pierced so I went along and did it. It felt good. I felt so sexy right now. I felt waves or affection and lust from Jasper. I winked at him and he smirked. Alice noticed and grinned.

"Ok! Let's go. I see Esme, Edward and Carlisle coming." We jumped in the car ( gentle on my new tats"

"Bella I am so proud of you! You finally lived. We ain't done yet, we have plans tomorrow!" Emmett said bouncing in his seat. I grinned.

'I'm proud of myself honestly. OI was so focused on Edward, school, and work, that I forgot to be Bella. It felt good." I said softly.

"That's the point Bella. Edward is a prude. I'll be dammed if you turn the same. You're beautiful and deserve to be happy." Alice said.

"God I love you guys." I gushed. Jasper put his arm around me.

"We love you too darlin. More than you ever know."

"Yeah we." Emmett snickered. Jasper hit him.

"Ow!" We all laughed. It felt good going out tonight. I never wanted it to end.

We pulled into the driveway where we see Esme, Carlisle, and a very very pissed off Edward.

Oh. Shit.

_**Author's not: Hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I sighed at what's to come. I had a great night, but as usual, Edward's appearance tends to kill the whole vibe. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. He also sent a wave of reassurance to me.

"Don't worry darlin, we won't let anything happen to you." I smiled. I slowly opened the door and Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Bella my love are you ok? Are you crazy leaving your phone at home?! Did Jasper hurt you?" That last question threw me in for a loop. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"What the fuck do you mean did Jasper hurt me? He did an amazing job of babysitting me. Just like all of them. I'm not some sort of toddler. I am a grown woman and don't need to be babysat Edward!" I yelled in his face. I was pissed. Beyond normal comprehension...

"And for fucks sake he is your BROTHER! Have some respect!"

"Bella that language is very unlady like. I'm gonna need for you to change it." I scoffed.

"Fuck you. I had an amzing time."

"Yeah Bella is really fun when you don't lock her up in her tower." Emmett defended.

"I don't lock her up! I'm protecting her from people like him!" He pointed a finger at Jasper. I saw his face flinch and if he wanted to, he would be crying right now. I felt so bad for him. It broke my heart.

"I would never hurt Bella." he said softly. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Like you didn't attempt to bite her." I seen red at this point. I was tired of him, his atttitude towards Jasper, and bringing the guilt on him from my last birthday. We've all forgotten about it. He should too.

"ENOUGH EDWARD! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME IN THE GODDAMN TABLE! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! YOU GUYS ARE VAMPIRES IT'S INSTINCT! GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE AND LOOK AT REALITY! YOU HURT ME MORE THAN HE HAS SO IF ANYONE HAS HURT ME IT'S YOUR DUMBASS!" He looked at me with shock. Everyone did.

Edward grabbed me by my arm.

"Listen here Isabella. You are my girlfriend. I'm suppose to protect you from monsters like him. I will continue to do so. Your vocabulary is very vulgar. Your clothing makes you look like a whore and..." He noticed the tattoos. Oh shit...

"You got a tattoo! And you guys allowed her?!"

"I got 3 actually." I said snatching my arm away. A bruise was forming. Edward's gaze softened.

"Bella I..."

"Leave Edward, I don't wanna look at you right now." I said softly as Esme put ice on my arm.

"But Bella..."

"LEAVE EDWARD DAMN SHE DOESN"T WANT YOU AROUND! GO!" Emmett yelled so loud the wondows shook. Edward gave me one last look and he ran into the forrest. Fucker.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked. Alice's eyes glazed over..she was having a visioin.

"He is by the pond throwing rocks in the pond." I nodded, ran upstairs, changed clothes, grabbed my guitar and headed out the door.

"Be careful Bella!" Rose yelled.

"I will!" I walked into the forest and finally saw Jasper softly dry sobbing and throwing rocks into the pond. I sat my guitar down and gave him a hug from behind. He froze at first but turned around and hugged me back.

"Oh Bella." He sobbed. I whispered words of encouragement, ran my fingers through his extremely soft curly blonde hair and just hugged him. I don't know how long we was there and honestly I didn't want to let go.

"He's right. I'm a monster." He said as we sat down.

"No Jasper...he is for bringing that situation up, for making you feel worthless. You are a beautiful creature who deserves all of the respect. You are the Major afterall. God of War. I don't see that for Edward. You're perfect Jasper." He looked at me with awe &amp; love.

"Bella...wow thank you. That means a lot coming from you." I blushed and grabbed my guiatar.

"Well, I wrote this the other day after Edward brought up my birthday...again. This is my song to you Jasper." I sighed and began to strum and sing...

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**__**  
**__**Dug my way out, blood and fire**__**  
**__**Bad decisions, that's alright**__**  
**__**Welcome to my silly life**__****_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**__**  
**__**Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down**__**  
**__**Mistaken, always second guessing**__**  
**__**Underestimated, look, I'm still around**__****_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**__**  
**__**Like you're less than, less than perfect**__**  
**__**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**__**  
**__**Like you're nothing you are perfect to me**__****_

_**You're so mean when you talk**__**  
**__**About yourself, you are wrong**__**  
**__**Change the voices in your head**__**  
**__**Make them like you instead**__****_

_**So complicated, look how big you'll make it**__**  
**__**Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game**__**  
**__**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**__**  
**__**Chased down all my demons, see you do the same**__****_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**__**  
**__**Like you're less than, less than perfect**__**  
**__**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**__**  
**__**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**__****_

_**The whole world stares while I swallow the fear**__**  
**__**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**__**  
**__**So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried**__**  
**__**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time**__****_

_**Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere**__**  
**__**They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair**__**  
**__**Strange ourselves and we do it all the time**__**  
**__**Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?**__****_

_**Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty**__**  
**__**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**__**  
**__**Like you're less than, less than perfect**__**  
**__**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**__**  
**__**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**__**  
**__**You are perfect to me**__****_

_**You're perfect, you're perfect to me**__**  
**__**Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel**__**  
**__**Like you're less than, less than perfect**__**  
**__**Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel**__**  
**__**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**_

After I was finished, Jasper was looking at me with love, desire, and respect. If he was human, he would've been crying.

"Bella...that was beautiful. So beautiful. Thank you so much." He hugged me onece more.

"You're welcome darling. I just don't think I can handle it with Edward anymore. Him bashing you was the final straw for me."

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about feeling guilty." I was confused.

"For what?"

"This." He put his lips to mine...

Jasper's POV

I'm kissing Bella! Oh god! Her lips are so soft. She kissed me back and pushed me on the ground as she got on top of me and her lips attacked mine. I put my hand behind her head and into her hair. She pulled away.

"Wow...Jasper." She whispered into my ear as she lightly kissed my neck.

"Bella I..." she put a finger to my lips.

"I've always wanted to kiss you. I want you Jasper." My undead heart jumped a little.

"I want you too. Be mine?"

"I thought you would never ask." She put her lips back on mine...

Bella's POV

We managed to quick kissing long enough to go back to the house. When we got there, everyone else was there minus Edward. Alice looked sadden.

"Alice, what's wrong?" she sighed.

"Bella, come with me." she took me by the hand and walked me to the garage with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper in tow. She pointed at Edward's Volvo and I heard the worst sound that I ever heard.

"_**Ohhhh Edward yes fuck me good! Right there baby mmmm!"**_

"_**God damn Lauren! Shit you're so tight!" **_The thing was, I was more pissed that sad. I was seeing red again. I was about to unleash my kept secret from the Cullens. You see, I used to do martial arts with Jacob when the Cullens left. It was useful in taking out my depression and anger. I'm actually a black belt. Out of all people, Lauren Mallory?! Mother fucker wouldn't even touch me but he'll fuck that bitch?! Fuck this!

I ran over, and yanked the car door open. Inside was Lauren riding Edward, both naked. She looked shocked the she had the fucking nerve to smirk.

"Well Bella I guess you couldn't deliver that well, we've been fucking for the last 6 months. I knew it was a matter of time before you found out but 6 months baby doll? You're dumber than I thought." This...bitch...I reached inside the car and pulled Lauren by her blonde hair and started punching her in the face and kicking her. The bitch tried to pull my hair, but I wasn't having that. I kept punching her and kicking her till Jasper pulled me away from her.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! I WILL COME FOR YOU! WATCH ME BITCH!" I screamed. The Cullens looked shocked as they looked between me and the bloddy passed out mess that was Lauren. We noticed Edward trying to run away but Emmett tackled him.

"You piece of shit! If you had any respect left for Bella you would man up and own to your mistake!" He shoved Edward to me.

"Bella..." I put my hand up in his face.

"You know, I thought you was really in love with me. The overprotecting, the caring nature, willing to do almost anything for me. That was all a lie. I went to Italy, almost getting kicked out from my house, almost losing my job. To save YOU! This is how you repay me?! By cheating on me?! And with some bitch! You know she hates me and I hate her! You're pathetic but it's ok. I'm not gonna cry over you. I'm already over you." He looked at me, taken aback by my strong nature.

"Bella, I was sleeping with her to help us!" I chuckled darkly.

"Helping us? Helping us is going to a sex therapist or something. What you did was flat out cheating. Just disgusting. You never even went past 1st base with me. It's ok. I'm gonna be ok."

"No man is going to love you the way I did." I looked at him &amp; I turned to Jasper. I looked at Jasper and smashed my lips to his. His hand was in my hair while the other one was on my ass. We was both moaning from the intensity of the kiss. We heard a growl and we saw Edward trying to get out of Emmett's grasp.

"You fucking whore! I gave you everything and you go kissing the same fucker that tried to kill you?!" Emmett started beating the shit out of him now.

"YOU WILL NEVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER AND JAZZ THAT WAY! YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR 6 MONTHS!" He said punching him in the face and shoving Edward outside.

Once everything died down, everyone turned to me.

"You got some explaining to do Bella..." Alice smirked...shit... 


End file.
